Scarves and Scars
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: One trip to the park yields devastating results for eight year old Mako and his little brother Bolin. In a moment everything is taken from them. And all Mako has left is a single scarf.


**I started this because I wanted to write out how Mako got his scarf. It then kind of became a longer story about his parents death too. I really like how turned out so I hope you all enjoy it just as much.**

It was a cold December day the day it happened. They had all been going out to play at the park. Who were they to know that it would be the beginning of the end for their perfect family? They could never have. So they didn't even hesitate in making the decision. No protests were made. The only resistance was a squabble between Mako and Bolin.

"Moooom!" Mako's whiny eight year old voice resonated throughout the house. "Bolin won't give me my hat back!" He put on the darkest scowl possible and crossed his arms firmly over his chest. By this point in his life he'd perfected his pout.

"So!" Bolin's whinier voice followed. "He always picks on me!" His voice teetered on a cry. His lip trembled and his eyes grew as wide as was possible in order to show the quickly gathering tears. "He's so mean!" He too had perfected his own methods of manipulation. And his were much more influential since he was a whole two years younger. He still had that baby charm.

Even from the other room his mother knew their expressions. She had witnessed such a fuss so many times it was impossible not to. The thought made her smile softly to herself and almost laugh. Still, she said, "Boys!" Her voice was like a sweet song. "Don't fight! Or I'll have to cancel out trip to the park!" It could scarcely be believed that she meant it by the way she said it.

"Mooom!" Came their voices in unison. Unlike most things, they both enjoyed the park equally. Neither would gain anything, not even the satisfaction from seeing the other's devastated face, from this being taken away.

"Then I suggest you listen to her." Their father's voice reached them from only a few feet behind. "Because even if she doesn't mean it – I do."

The two boys spun around quickly, their eyes wide and fearful. Not only was their father's voice threatening and powerful, he himself had a forceful appearance about him. It wasn't like they feared him personally, they loved their father dearly. But they always took his words seriously.

"Oh, stop it." Their mother laughed. She then walked in too. She was a beauty beyond compare. Her hair was dark just like both her boys. "But really Mako, you should be nicer to your brother." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "He's the only one you've got."

Mako couldn't help but smile at the attention. Once her hand lifted from him however he returned to his usual pout. "But mooom…" He frowned deeply, but most of the effort had left him. He knew he had lost.

His mother only smiled at him before turning away and heading for the door.

Bolin made extra sure that she wasn't looking and a huge grin spread across his face. He leaned around Mako and flashed him a smug look as well as stuck his tongue out as an afterthought. Words were not necessary.

Mako simmered. His whole body shook noticeably in irritation and his eyes burned fiercely. Still, there was nothing he could do. Only a faint growl could pass his lips unnoticed.

Bolin laughed lightly and triumphantly walked away. One of his favorite things was seeing Mako upset. It was one of the few times he felt better than him. Mako was just too good – stronger, smarter, and a lot of the time cuter. These little moments were all he had in his mind.

Mako's tiny fists remained clenched and his fury didn't ebb. Even now he would like to jump on Bolin and pummel him. But his father was watching, and even if he wasn't, Bolin would scream like a banshee.

As Mako stewed in his anger, he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder.

Mako snapped out of his dazed state and jerked his head around. He knew it would be his dad, it always was, but somehow he never ceased to be surprised by the initial contact. His father wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy.

"Don't let it bother you, son." He smiled warmly down at Mako. "It's just a hat." He half laughed. "We can always get you another one."

"But…" Mako's frown was fainter and he was calming down. However, he was slumping noticeably now. "It was my favorite." He grumbled, averting his eyes.

His father chuckled. "Well, what if I give you something even better this time?" He raised a brow in question.

Mako's eyes widened in anticipation. Still, he was skeptical. "Yeah…" He waited eagerly.

His father reached up and took something from around his neck. It was a dark red scarf, one which he wore a lot of the time. Mako scarcely remembered him without it. "How about this?" He offered, wrapping it around Mako's neck and up around his head. "See? Even better than a hat."

Mako grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah!" He wholeheartedly agreed. He nodded with his whole body, causing the scarf to slip on his head and down over his eyes.

His father smiled again. "Now let's go." He patted Mako one last time on the back and followed after his wife and Bolin.

Mako trotted happily after him. He nearly skipped in his pleasure as he touched the scarf affectionately. He couldn't believe his father would give him something so precious. But most importantly he could not wait to rub it in Bolin's smug face.

"There you are." His mother smiled lovingly at them.

"Yeah!" Bolin narrowed his eyes at Mako. "I thought you were never gonna come! You slowpoke!" He leaned forward toward Mako as he said it, hoping to emphasis his point.

"Bolin." His mother warned.

Mako swatted Bolin away, his mood undeterred. "I don't care." He stuck his nose in the air and walked as arrogantly as possible. "Cause I've got a better hat than you now!" He smirked deviously.

A stunned look swept over Bolin's face. He studied Mako intently for a moment until he realized the truth. "Humph! That's not a hat!" His hand snapped out and he grabbed at the scarf.

Mako pulled back quickly. "Is too!" He scowled. "Dad said so! And dad knows everything!" He shoved Bolin as he went for the scarf again.

Bolin stumbled, but kept his balance. He didn't try again though. He knew better. Even if Mako got yelled at, it would only be after he was on the ground and in tears. "Dad?" Bolin looked with wide, innocent, bright green eyes.

Their father smiled in an amused but disapproving manner. "Let's call it a two-in-one." He shrugged.

"HA!" Mako shoved his finger in Bolin's face. "See? And it's dad's. So it's triple good."

Bolin grumbled beneath his breath as he slunk back over toward their mother. She was always the one who made him feel better. Mako was dad's favorite. It was just proof of how much better Mako was.

His mother watched Bolin with an undying smile. As he came to her she patted him gently on the head and then allowed her arm to slip back down and her hand to reach for Bolin's.

Bolin happily took it. He may have been six and all his friends told him that was too old for such things, but he didn't think so. He loved his mother's touch. It brought him more comfort than imaginable. Even now he felt as if Mako's scarf didn't matter at all. Besides, it was too big for him anyway!

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother's childish whims. Six year olds weren't supposed to do that. He certainly didn't do it anymore. "He's so jealous." He gloated half to himself and half to his father as they all began walking.

His father shook his head. Oh to be young and without concept of what really mattered. "Indeed." He didn't want to take a side on this. He just wanted both of his boys to be happy.

"I mean, did you **see** his face!" He laughed sweetly. His eyes shined brightest when he did this and they shined especially bright as he looked up at his role model.

His father didn't respond with words. He simply patted Mako on the back.

Mako took that to mean that was enough. He quickly stopped bragging. However, he didn't stop talking. "Dad…" He murmured meekly. He almost didn't know what he was doing.

"Yes, son?"

Can I…" He looked anywhere but at him. "Would you…" He lifted his hand and moved it in a slow circular motion. In a way it was out of jealousy of Bolin and his mother, but he also wanted to remember the way it felt like when they were younger.

His father understood and shrugged his shoulders faintly. "If you want." He, much like Mako, wouldn't ever speak the truth out loud. But really he loved every interaction with the boys. He was human after all.

Mako stealthily slipped his hand into his father's. It was a rough feeling as their skin brushed and his hand was instantly warmed as it was engulfed. These were details he recorded in his mind because with his father, who knew when this chance would come again.

They walked without event the rest of the way to the park. Little things here and there caught their eye, but as a whole it didn't really matter. Their minds were trained on one thing – the park. And once they got there they quickly zipped away.

Instantly their rivalry faded away and they were like simple friends. They first went to the slide, something they both could enjoy at the same time while still doing so separately. They went up and came back down at least a dozen times before getting anything close to tired of it. Then they ran off to the seesaw and teetered a while before that too was old and soon ended up at the swings.

They had been swinging for a while when Mako decided he wanted to be a showoff. "Hey Bolin, watch what I can do!" He pumped his legs as fast as they would go, getting higher each time.

Bolin watched in awe. "Wow Mako!" He exclaimed. "You're amazing!"

Mako burst out laughing. "I haven't even done it yet Bo." He teased. Of course deep down truly appreciating the amount of praise Bolin was willing to give him.

Bolin slowed his swinging down in order to watch Mako closely. He hoped to be every bit as amazing as Mako one day. He was so intrigued in that moment that the imprint of the swing chains was being pressed onto his hands from clenching so hard.

Mako got a little more height going and then jumped. He did a magnificent flip in the air and then landed just as perfectly. The earth could have easily moved with him it seemed so smooth. Although of course that was not possible. He was no earthbender. "Ta-da!" He spun around with a wide grin on his face and arms stretched out wide. He was a sight with his large strewn all about on him.

Bolin let out a pleased laugh and clapped excitedly. "Awesome! You're so amazing Mako!"

Mako basked in the glory. He went over the top and did bows of all sorts. "I've been practicing." He informed. "Cause I gotta know how to fight and stuff!" He struck a pose.

Bolin giggled. However, his amusement quickly turned to a serious worry as a thought fell on him. "But Mako…mom says that's dangerous." He frowned deeply. "You're supposed to listen to mom." He gave Mako a stern look that immitated their father's, only he was far too adorable for it to be anything but funny.

Mako slumped, scoffing. "Whatever." He crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "I'm eight. I'm old enough to do tricks and fight. I'm a bender you know!" He pointed at Bolin. "You too!"

Bolin opened his mouth to argue, stopping suddenly. He lifted a finger to his chin and thought hard about this. So…does that mean I can do it too!" He eagerly asked.

Mako flinched ever so slightly. He should have seen this coming. Mom warned him about Bolin wanting to do everything he did and that Bolin just couldn't do some of those things. He needed to know when to say no. "I don't know Bolin…" He rubbed his head nervously as he resituated the scarf with the other.

Bolin deflated. "But Mako!" He whined. "I want to do it! I can do it! Just like you!"

Mako looked back behind him. He couldn't see their parents' figures, but he knew they were watching. They'd know the instant something went wrong. Still… "Alright." He smirked, going around to the back of Bolin.

Bolin watched him with renewed vigor. He practically jumped up and down in his seat. "Yay! So! So how do I do it!"

Mako began pushing Bolin. "You just jump." He shrugged, knowing Bolin couldn't see. "When I tell you to, you jump. And then just kinda twist your body the way you want to flip and you'll do it." They were poor instructions, but he didn't see that. It made sense when he did it that way.

Bolin turned his head around and grinned up at Mako. "Ok!" He chirped.

"Focus." Mako breathed close to his ear.

Bolin was reaching the peak of the swing's range. He was giddy with excitement. He saw no reason why he couldn't do it just like Mako. He could be just like him!

"Now!" Mako cried.

Bolin leapt from the swing. He did it without fear, but his confidence vanished within an instant. As he started to fall he twisted just as Mako said, but he got stuck halfway. He couldn't get his feet back on bottom. And before he could yell to Mako he'd smacked the ground.

Mako cringed at the awful sound it made and how bad it looked. Still, Bolin hadn't screamed yet. So he remained frozen.

Bolin skid across the ground with immense speed. He ripped skin up and tore holes in his clothes as he made the journey. Finally he stopped and for a moment just laid there. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he failed.

Meanwhile Mako still couldn't get himself to move. All he could do was look wildly about to make sure his parents weren't closing in on them.

Bolin shakily pushed himself up in to a sitting position. That's when it hit him. He didn't need to see the marks – he felt them. It hurt all over and he hated it. And he finally burst out in tears.

Bolin's wails jolted Mako out of it. He flew from his frozen position toward Bolin and dropped to his knees next to his baby brother. "Shh!" He said in quiet urgency, moving his hands to create a matching gesture. "Shh! Bolin, don't cry."

Bolin didn't listen. He even lifted his head higher and got louder. "I-I couldn't d-do it!" He moaned. "I-I cou-couldn't do-do it like y-you!"

Mako grimaced. He felt bad. It really was all his fault. "Sh…" This time his voice was soft and soothing, much like their mother's always seemed to be. "It's ok Bo…" He awkwardly wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. He didn't do this much, kind of like his father. "It doesn't matter."

"N-No…n-no…it d-does matter…!" He insisted, his cries ever present. "I-I wanna be ju-just like you M-Mako." It was in these moments of weakness that he was most obvious with his admiration.

Mako's heart hurt more with every word he said. Bo…you did great for your first try." He went the route of encouragement. "In fact, better than any person I've ever seen with their first time."

Bolin sucked in deeply to try and swallow his sobs. It partially worked. Still strange hiccupping noises sounded and his whines were very prominent. "R-Really?" He looked up with wide, tear filled, yet hopeful eyes.

Mako nodded firmly. "Duh!" He reached up toward Bolin's face and gently wiped his tears away. "You're awesome!" He smiled brightly. "You just gotta practice more! Then you'll be a pro!"

A sweet smile cracked on Bolin's face. He could have scarcely been happier in this moment. "But…it still hurts…" He admitted, his hiccups calmed enough to allow him a stutter free sentence.

Mako smiled sympathetically at his little brother. "I know. It happened to me too at first."

Bolin stifled all traces of sadness albeit the tears upon hearing this. "Really?" He eyed Mako expectantly. Perhaps if Mako had trouble, he really would be able to do it too one day.

"Uh-huh!" Mako knew he had him now so he quickly jumped up. He would not be caught in such a scene, especially not by other kids. The jokes they'd make…it made him shudder. "But you gotta be tougher!" He said sternly, clenching a fist to make the concept physical. "Crying isn't something that cool people do."

Bolin bit his lip and nodded as best he could. "Ok." He struggled to stand up, but finally got it in a minute or two. "Got it Mako!"

Mako half smiled. "Good boy." He ruffled Bolin's hair. "But you can't forget to keep warm." He half joked, leaning over to pick up his brother's fallen hat. "Here." He put it back on for him. "All better."

Bolin smiled with such tender love that all things evil would have died at the sight. He then launched himself at Mako. He wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Mako." He rubbed his head affectionately against Mako's chest. "I love you."

Mako made a face at his last words especially. If crying was out, then saying something like that was definitely not allowed. He didn't say it though, he just weaseled out of Bolin's hold. "It's nothing." He chuckled sheepishly.

Bolin's eyes shined like stars. He was oblivious to how uncomfortable Mako was.

Mako forced a smile. "I know!" His face lit up. "Why don't you go practice some bending!"

Bolin's brow furrowed at the idea. "But Mako…I don't have any bending powers like mom and you." His eyes were sad all over again and his body started to ache.

Mako snorted. "You just haven't tried enough!" He accused. "You've got it! I know it! I can **feel** it." He nodded faintly as if the action would goad Bolin into agreeing.

Bolin contemplated the notion. His thoughts easily linked the idea of bending with doing flips on the swing and he was sold. "Yeah! Alright!" He nodded fervently and turned swiftly on his heel. "You'll see! I'll be a great firebender just like you!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Mako waved half heartedly. Once he was sure Bolin wasn't watching, he let out a heavy sigh. Now he could escape. He'd had enough for today. He really just wanted to back in their yard. So he walked with an exhausted air to his parents' usual spot.

He found them there. They sat peaceably, his father's arm draped around his mother while she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Mako?" Came her sweet voice. "What is it honey? Are you done already?"

He shrugged.

"What about your brother?" His father quizzed.

Mako's frown deepened. "He's still playing. I just…needed to rest." He sighed, plopping down by his mother. "Sometimes…it's just…" He didn't know the word.

Both of his parents smiled at him. "It's not always easy having a brother." It was the mother who spoke. "Especially a younger brother." She remembered her own brother.

"You can say that again." Mako grumbled absently. He wasn't thinking. It just slipped his tongue.

"But no matter how hard it gets, you must always be there for him."

Mako rolled his eyes. "I know. I know. You've only told me a million times." He let his head fall into the palm of his hand.

His father stood then. "Hey, Mako." He turned away from them and started to walk. He only beckoned as an afterthought. "Walk with me."

Mako jumped slightly, not having expected his father's voice. But he quickly recovered and jumped up to follow his father. He scampered like a little puppy after him until he finally was able to match his speed.

They walked for a few minutes in silence. It was not strange, in fact, it was normal for them. However, this silence felt odd to Mako. He didn't know how to describe it, but for once it didn't belong there. He wanted something to fill the void.

Finally his father spoke. "So what happened?" He said it quite bluntly.

Mako started. "H-Happened?" He feigned innocence. "What do you mean?" He smiled nervously. He was a terrible liar.

His father snorted softly. "You're mother may not have heard it, but I did. I have excellent hearing Mako. At least when it comes to my boys."

Mako swallowed hard. "Dad, well, you see…I didn't mean to! I mean…it just! He-!"

His father put a hand in front of Mako's face to silence him. "Easy." He lowered his hand. "I never said I was mad."

Mako stared in wide eyed wonder at his father's cool demeanor. It was amazing. He swore one day he'd be just the same. No one would ever catch him upset about anything! "R-Really?" He smiled sheepishly. "But I…"

"I just want to know exactly what happened." He shrugged.

"Well…we were swingin' and stuff, so I told Bolin I wanted to show him a trick. I did this awesome flip off the swing and it was great and-!" He coughed as he caught his father's eye and went on with it. "Well, Bolin wanted to do it too. I knew I shouldn't let him!" He shook his head fervently. "But…he said he wanted to be just like me…so I helped."

His father chuckled under his breath. "I see." He trailed off for a moment before saying, "So he got hurt did he? Missed the landing?"

Mako ducked his head. "Yes." He admitted, sighing softly. "I'm so sorry dad."

"It's fine." He patted him on the head. "As long as you didn't just leave him crying."

Mako's eyes widened in shock. "No! Never! I made sure he stopped crying and felt better and everything before I left! Honest!" He clenched his fists and nodded firmly.

"That's good." His father nodded. "So how'd you do it."

"Weeeell…" Mako averted his eyes. "I told him he was actually really good at it for a first time. That was kinda true! But then…I told him he should go practice bending." He twiddled his fingers nervously.

His father raised a brow. He was interested in the logic behind this. So he remained silent.

"I told him just like with the swing, if he practiced he'd eventually be able to do it like me and mom." He felt really guilty thinking about it now. He almost wished he hadn't done it.

His father's serious face broke out into a bright smile. "Well, you never know. You're mother could have more than just a little bending power in her. Perhaps it's impossible for you all not to be benders."

"Huh!" Mako made a face. "How's that? Aren't you normal dad? Cause I learned that if a half normal and a normal mix then the kids could be all normal too!" He looked brightly up at his father. He was proud of what he had learned.

"Mix, huh?" He father said to himself. The way they explained things to children could be so amusing. "Yes, you're right…" He dropped it at that. It was too complicated for him. Really what he should have said was that their mother was an interesting breed and had two bending bloods in her. Only fire was dominant, so her other skill was not usable. But by her kids…it could happen.

Mako lifted his head triumphantly. He was right! He knew it! But…his eyes saddened slightly. "But Bolin still has a chance right?" He stared hopefully.

His father grinned. "More than a chance." He patted Mako's head once more. It would be the last time.

They'd walked a fair distance from his mother and the park and he was getting a bit tired. Not to mention there was no longer any conversation to distract him from his pounding feet. "Dad?" He mumbled. "Can we go back?" He didn't dare say why. "I want to swing some more."

His father understood. "Sure." They turned around.

It was as they were halfway back that it happened. The peace was shattered suddenly and with no warning. A blaze of fire shot out from the trees, zooming toward them.

Mako didn't have the time to act. All he could do was turn his head and stare with wide horrified eyes as the flame lashed out. He was like a deer in the headlights.

Luckily his father was quicker, but only barely. He didn't have the time to move Mako gently, he had to shove him quite roughly down out of the way before narrowly dodging the blast himself.

Mako grunted loudly as his head hit the concrete. It was a sharp pain and it made tears fill his eyes, but he wouldn't cry. "D-Dad…?" He murmured, pushing himself up into a sitting position as he stared sadly back at him.

"Stay down!" His dad barked.

Mako froze. He didn't think to disobey…not yet.

The culprit then burst from his hiding place, a deranged look in his blood red eyes. "Why hello there." He chuckled. He even walked strangely. "Looks like I found my next victim."

His father growled angrily, his bared teeth showing behind his curling lips. "Victim." His eyes narrowed into slits. "You're insane." He posed to fight. He might not be able to bend, but his physical strength was still something to be reckoned with.

The man burst out in maniacal laughter. "No…no…I'm just having fun." He insisted, staggering forward with flames swirling around his hands. "So let's have fun together!" He threw another stream of fire at Mako's father.

His father jumped fluidly to the side.

The man threw multiple blasts now. He did so in quick succession, his speed increasing by the minute.

His father managed to weave in and out of them all. He got closer and closer each time. He was near enough for a punch even after a time. He reared his arm back and took a punch at his face.

The man started at his nimble movements. So when he hit at him, he could not do much either. The blow landed square on his jaw, sending him tumbling backward.

His father didn't give him a chance to move. He leapt forward at his sprawled out figure and prepared to hit him again.

The man's eyes flashed with undeniable rage and a sudden surge of energy coursed through his veins. His anger fueled his fire. "You bastard!" He snarled, and his hands burst with furious fire that surged out at Mako's father like a bullet.

Mako's father was already headed through air at the man, so he could not stop so suddenly. He was plowed with the intense power and heat of the flames and thrown backwards with an almighty force. He only stopped as he slammed into a tree, the breath knocked out of him.

"Daaad!" Mako screamed. Tears had risen in his eyes and he had a strangled look about him. He could barely breathe. He was petrified. If only he could help.

His cry caught the man's attention. The man swirled around and his deranged gaze fell on the tiny child. "Ah, yes." He snickered. "I nearly forgot about you." He sauntered forward, reaching a hand out.

Mako sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes stretching even wider and airways constricting. He wanted to run. Run! But all he managed was a pathetic scrambling motion that got him a foot or so of distance.

The man saw how pathetic the kid was and couldn't help but laugh. "You're a little coward aren't ya?" He chided as he grew ever closer. His outstretched hand licked with flames.

Mako whined loudly, all words caught in his throat. His lip trembled uncontrollably and his body quaked with the impending doom. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut tight and pray for a miracle.

In the next instant Mako felt his body leave the ground. He was dangling in the air and he literally could not get any air into his lungs. He gasped desperately, his hands shooting to his throat to try and pry the man's hand from him. And the faint flame burned all the while.

The man grinned devilishly. He relished the boy's pain because he knew that the father was undoubtedly watching. "Scream for me." He hissed, bringing the boy close to his face. "Let all that life out of your lungs. It'll give me pleasure."

Mako sucked in emptiness, his anxiety and overwhelming terror making him fade that much quicker. "D-Dad…" He uselessly pleaded, reaching a trembling arm out to him.

As his world was nearly gone there was a sudden sound. It was kind of like a smack. Was it him? He felt a sharp pain. So he wasn't dead. Then…a sharp intake of breath. He was breathing. He was returning to normal. Still, his world was hazy. Images blurred together and he felt like his head was spinning.

The man had released him and was now lying on the ground. He wasn't dead, nowhere near it, but he was bleeding from his head. "So…you got back up did ya?" He seethed, breathing heavily. His whole body moved with each breath. "Dumbass." He slung another wave of fire at Mako's father.

His father moved to the side. It wasn't as fluid as before. He ached from the burning sensation covering his front. He still felt as if he were on fire. However, he would **not** let this man touch his son. He'd fight through hell for him.

"Dad…" Mako breathed in sweet relief. It was then that the flood of tears broke free. They streamed down his face and shook his body worse than before. He felt sobs choking him he was so overwhelmed.

His father noticed him. "Mako!" He was harsh. "Get out of here!" His face was set hard and there was a coldness to his eyes which Mako had never seen before. "Run away!"

Mako started. Run…but, how could he? His father needed him. How was he supposed to leave? No! As afraid as he was, he wouldn't. He jumped up, wobbling from the rush, and went toward the fighting men. He thrust his hands out and threw the best fire he could muster at the back of the man.

The man started at the faint burning sensation it caused him, but mostly it was only amusing. He scowled darkly at the child. "You rat." He snarled, jerking his hand backward to pop Mako hard in the mouth.

"Mako!" His father cried.

Mako was sent flying back. Even this small blow was tremendous to him. His head struck concrete again and this time he swore he felt something crack. He moaned softly, his tears of relief turning to bitter sadness. He couldn't help. As much as Bolin hailed him…he was nothing.

"Don't touch him!" His father bellowed, connecting a harsh blow with the man's face. All his passion, hate, and hurt strengthened his attack.

Mako then realized what he had to do. He scrambled up from his fallen position, every muscle in his body aching, and he ran. He spun around with a stumbling motion and he ran like he'd never ran before. As much as it hurt he didn't stop. He forced his body to act according to his will until he finally saw his savior. "Moooom!"

His mother looked up lazily, that ever present smile still on her face. "Oh, hey Mako." He was still too far away for her to see anything wrong.

"Mom!" He screamed, nearly tripping as he came so close to his goal. "Help!" He begged, sobs continuously wracking his body. He was amazed he hadn't flopped down on the ground and simply shook in a curled up ball.

His mother's soft expression instantly transformed. A darkness flashed in her narrowed eyes and her whole body tensed. "Mako!" She called, her voice a tone he had never heard before – hard and with trances of worrisome coldness. "What happened!" She shot into a sprint.

Mako stumbled within the last few feet and fell.

His mother met him quick enough to catch him in her arms. She wrapped her widespread arms tightly around her baby and held him close. "Mako! What happened! Where's your father!" Her voice was more urgent than ever before.

Mako sobbed uncontrollably. No trace of sanity was left about him. He was a mass of frightened hysteria. He barely knew himself. "Oh, mommy!" He wailed. "D-Dad! Dad, he-he's in trouble! A bad man with fire bending came a-and-!" He'd never felt so weak, upset, and undeniably fragile. But he soon would feel these even more.

A fire lit in his mother's eyes. It danced like the devil and it flowed through her in an instant. She had to struggle to keep her hands from lighting up right there. She had to force it down in order to not hurt Mako. "Mako, baby," she cooed in a strained tone as she released him and backed away a step. "Thank you so much." She ran her fingers gently over his cheek and smiled lovingly. "Now stay here."

Mako went to speak through his sobs and tears, but he was too slow.

His mother leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and then she was gone. She shot into a run like never before. Her feet pounded heavily on the ground while she appeared to not touch the ground at all on her desperate flight to her beloved.

Mako watched blankly after her. His tears came no slower and his stained face was no less pitiful. The only improvement was the places where his mother had grazed his skin were a little cleaner. They were islands in the sea of dirt and drying tears. "M-Mom…"

His mother was quickly closing in on the scene. She could see their figures now. One was using fire and the other staggering a bit in his attempts to cut down the enemy. She breathed heavily in and out at the sight. She would kill him. She would kill this bastard. And she'd do it without regret.

Mako was still standing there. For a moment he contemplated looking for Bolin. He really wanted to have someone say they loved him, as mushy as that was. Yet his desire to remain strong in his brother's eyes kept him from searching. So inevitably his mind went back to his parents. He wondered if they were alright…

The man towered over his father. His smile was twisted cruelly even as he suffered from some serious injuries of his own. "You see? You can't beat me?" He sneered, his hands catching fire. "Benders will always prevail." He said this despite the blood dripping from his forehead, mouth, and even an arm.

Just as he was going to blast his father, another shot was fired from the side. It flashed across the sky in a split second and was barely visible to the untrained eye.

It struck the man dead center of the chest and sent a paralyzing jolt through him. He practically lifted off the ground as his back arched and he was blinded by the immense pain. It was all he could do not to shut down.

Then in came his father's savior. She soared through the air, her long dark hair flowing beautifully behind her. She landed just as perfectly. It was easy to see where Mako got his natural skill. "You scum." She hissed, her eyes narrowed into thin menacing slits. If looks could kill, hers would have.

The electricity finally left the man's body and he swayed almost rhythmically. In another moment he fell flat on his face, pile driving the concrete. For all intents and purposes he appeared finished. But appearances can be deceiving.

Her intense expression faded abruptly. She turned quickly on her heel and dropped to the ground. "Are you all right?" She cried, traces of tears in eyes. She touched him gently as she helped him sit up.

He nodded faintly, holding his head tenderly. It ached horribly from burns and physical jabs. Actually, his whole body was in pretty bad pain. They needed to go find some help. A water bender perhaps. "Yeah…don't worry about it."

She glared at him. "How can I not worry?" She touched his temple with the utmost care. Blood seeped between her fingers and made her shudder slightly. "You're bleeding and burned." She sighed heavily. "And it's my fault."

He glared just as intensely back at her. "Don't say that!" He insisted. "If not for you I would I have died." His expression softened. "Besides…I'm just glad to see you again."

She smiled back at him. "I know." She hugged him gently so as not to hurt him. She was just so happy. She hadn't lost anyone.

Mako had rubbed at his eyes so much that they were red now. Still, the tears had not stopped. But he couldn't just stand here any longer. He had to go! He would go and find mom and dad! He had to see how they were! That bad man might have hurt them. So he finally ran.

His mother had kept herself wrapped around his father for a while until she felt she could control the building tears. She swallowed them down and breathed deeply before she finally released him and pulled away. "Come on." She pulled him up with her too their feet.

He wobbled but stayed up. "Alright."

Mako came around the corner then. "Mom! Dad!" He looked visibly upset, but he was really deeply happy to see them still in one peace. He just wanted to feel them hold him once more. His arms were spread wide to be accepted and subsequently accept them once he was close enough.

As the pair turned around their faces were bright albeit a bit strained. His mother had that sweet soft smile on her lips and her eyes were loving with a hint of a glazed look about them. His father looked stern and serious, but it was obvious he was simply struggling with the pain. Mako saw how happy he really was, deep down.

Only this was as long as it lasted. The man on the ground had been inching toward them all this time and now he was within range. He reached two shaking hands out and latched onto one of each of their ankles.

They started and jerked their heads around. But it was too late.

The man shot volts of electricity from his hands into their bodies. He put all he had into it. He even felt a bit of a backlash from it.

Both of his parents let out a bloodcurdling scream. Their bodies arched at an unnatural angle and every inch of their skin seemed to jitter. At a second glance it seemed as if their eyes were rolling in the back of their heads.

Mako froze instantly. His eyes bulged out of his head and the breath was knocked out of him. His heart split clear in half and a part of was on the verge of dying. "M-M…D-D…" He reached feebly out toward them, knowing he could not reach them. They looked so hurt, almost like they were dying. No…no…NO!

When the electricity finally died away they were barely conscious. They swayed on their feet and stumbled about. It was hard to breathe and their bodies tingled with unimaginable pain. The residual sparks still zipped through them.

The man smirked darkly even from his fallen position. "I told…you…" He squeezed out.

His father then collapsed. His eyes fell shut as he smacked the ground and he went limp. His fingers twitched and he made soft gurgling noises.

"DAD!" Mako shrieked, his hands shooting to the sides of his head to dig his fingernails into his skin. He didn't mean to do it so hard, but in an instant blood was slowly forming around his fingers and trickling down. Still, he could not move.

His mother sucked in a sharp at the sight of her fallen husband. Suddenly her fatigue and pain were gone, replaced by a surge of anger. Her hands caught fire and the fire wrapped up around her arms. Her eyes turned deathly red and fire even swirled around in her mouth.

The man knew he was screwed if he didn't act in the next second, but he couldn't think of anything. He was struggling, especially with the massive blood loss he was suffering from.

Mako finally broke free of his petrified spell. He shot into a run for his father. "DAD!" He blubbered, throwing himself down by his father's side. "Dad! Dad! DAD!" He gripped his father's shoulders and shook frantically. He wasn't moving. "D-Daddy…" Tears ran down his face all over again. Sobs started to choke him and he crumpled.

His mother's anger was intensified by her son's desperate wails. She thrust her hands down at the man and let loose her fury. She showered him in flames, tears stinging at her own eyes. This was horrible, absolutely horrible.

The man might have writhed in agony, but he could no longer feel much of anything. It burned, sure, but not the way it would to fully sane and feeling people. He was no longer human if he ever had been. He was like a rabid dog.

Mako felt the heat from his mother's blast, but he didn't care. He was consumed by his father. "D-Daddy…" He could scarcely remember calling him that any other time in his life. "Wake up."

His father groaned faintly. His eyes opened just a sliver and he stared dully up at Mako. "M-Mako…" He forced out, coughing violently. Blood flew out and trickled down his chin. The electricity had damaged something internally. He was in trouble…he knew it.

"Daddy…!" Mako's voice was a squeaky sort of happy yet unsure tone. It didn't know what it wanted to be. His eyes also lit up faintly. Still, deep down he knew better than to be truly happy. "Daddy, you'll be ok." He whispered, reaching a trembling hand out toward his father's hand.

His father chuckled feebly. More coughs issued forth. "Yeah…" He spoke so softly he almost couldn't hear himself. "But…but Mako…" He managed to lift his hand up enough to grasp Mako's. It was so tiny, yet compared to him now it was so strong. "Don't forget…to hope…and…"

"No! You'll be ok!" He cried, shaking his head fervently. "Don't tell me to hope!" He may have been young and naïve, but he recognized quite a few things more than they'd guess. "**Don't**."

His father's breathing grew shallower still. "And…and never forget…to be…" He clenched his son's hand as best he could to show one last time how much he truly cared. "Strong…and happy…" Then his grasp slipped and his hand fell back to the ground, lifeless.

"Daddy?" Mako gasped, his eyes darting wildly over his father's figure. "Dad?" He shook him again. "Dad!" He was hyperventilating. "Dad!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes clenched shut and his whole body convulsing.

His mother caught her breath and her hand shot to her mouth. She hid her trembling lip well, but she could not hide the tears that began to slip down her face. What happened? How could she let this happen to her perfect family? No…it couldn't be.

Mako sobbed endlessly. He threw his body down on top of his father's and buried his face in his father's shirt. It was soft and comforting if for no other reason than it was his father's. "D-Dad…" He moaned. His shaking even shook his father some. "No…"

His mother struggled to compose herself as she knelt down by Mako. "Mako, baby." Her strained but undeniably sweet voice cooed. "It'll be alright." She laid a gentle but shaking hand on his shoulder. The only thing that hid her own shaking was how violent his was.

But it was not so. It was not meant to be. As Mako slowly lifted his tear stained face from his arms he was forever scared. His puffy red eyes saw the horror, but he had no voice to warn her. His mouth opened on empty words. _Mom!_ He wanted to scream. _Look out!_

The man was somehow still functioning. He was barely anything more than a moving corpse, yet moving was all he needed in that moment. He rose up behind her, an all too familiar sinister glint in her eyes and a weapon in one of his hands. "Die." And he slashed her throat.

Her eyes shot open and her mouth fell agape. She did not cry out in the agony of it or let out even the tiniest whimper as the blood flew across the air. All she could do was mumble an incoherent word in the moment where time froze. In the moment where she was still there.

Mako reacted the same. Only he could still breathe and feel some sort of life within him. It was dim and liable to be blown out at any given moment, but it was still there. It flowed along with his mother's heart, one which would cease to live at any given moment.

Then time unfroze. The man slumped to the ground for the final time and his heart made one final furious beat. The stained knife slipped from his hand and his soul flew away.

Then his mother too fell forward. She landed with a soft thud, the blood that tainted the air flowing in a thick stream from her neck to make a quickly growing pool around her face and head. Her beautiful dark hair no longer was without blemish. It colored red and it lost its natural bounce. It was dying along with her.

"MOM!" He couldn't take any more of this. He just couldn't. There was nothing left of his heart. It was a void. "M-Mom!" He left his father to turn to her. He bent over her to get a good look at her, perhaps the last look of her alive.

His mother didn't respond at first. Her eyes were glassy and still wide in shock. Her fingers twitched faintly as if she wanted something but no longer had the strength to reach for it and her breathing was shallow, thick with blood.

"Mo-Mom…" Mako cupped her face in his hands. "P-Please…you can't…not you too…" He acted as if begging would help. He was just so desperate.

His mother sucked in a deep breath as if she were going under the water for a swim. "M-Mako…" Her voice lacked the charm it usually held. It was course and pained. "My b-baby…"

"Mom." He moaned through his sobs.

"You…you have to promise…" Her eyes drifted shut and snapped open repeatedly. "Have to…" She nodded vaguely, coughing up blood much like his father had been doing before he died.

"Mo-om!" He shoved his face in her hair and rubbed. It was coated in thick crimson blood, tainted, but it still had traces of her. "Mommy…" He whimpered. "I don't want you to go."

She smiled ever so slightly, the effort exhausting her. "Oh, Mako…promise. You…you must take care of your brother."

He lifted his face from her hair. "B-But…" Tears swelled even more in his eyes. No…he couldn't. No…it was impossible. No! "M-Mom!"

She somehow managed to reach a hand up a stroke his cheek. "Protect him…" She coughed up more blood. Only a moment more now. Death hung over her. "Do it…like I did…you…" she breathed, pulling his face down to hers. "And-And remem…ber…" She planted a soft kiss on his nose. "I'll always…love…you…" Fresh tears ran down her face and a faint sob passed her lips. "Always…"

"M-Mom!" He moaned, moving his hand over to hers to lay it on top. "I-I…I can't. I can't do it alone!" He shook his head fervently, flinging tears everywhere. "I'm not a good enough brother!" He finally said it.

She smiled sadly. "No…you're perfect. It's wh-what…you were born for…" Her hand slipped slightly. "Don't ever doubt yourself. You can…you will…be great." Then her hand slipped completely. It fell just like his dad's, only it landed softer. And she was gone. Her eyes fell shut and a certain peace came about her. Even in death she was no less beautiful. Still…if only she could have stayed with him. She was so much better alive. She was his life.

"M-Mom…?" He whimpered in question. But really he knew the answer – there'd be no answer. She was dead, gone, never to return. "I-I…I love you too…" He whispered, his sobs only getting harder with his confession. She hadn't heard, he knew it. He had said it too late, and it hurt worse than anything.

As he wallowed in his misery thunder started to pound overhead. He wondered briefly if it had been there all along. Probably. And soon it was raining. First it fell softly, like his mother's touch. Then it grew harder and harder, like his father's attitude. Eventually it was pelting him relentlessly, like the dead man's blows to his heart with the taking of his parents.

Why? Why did this have to happen? He slammed his tiny fists down on the concrete. Why! It hurt…not just the hit. Everything…his head, his body, and his heart. It wasn't fair! He was just a kid. He was only eight. What was he supposed to do?

He wrapped his arms around his mother's head and leaned down on her. It did nothing to help against the rain and bitter cold, just enough above freezing to be ice cold yet still rain – the worst. Still, it brought him comfort. She was dead, but her body was still here. Her scent had not yet faded. It was strawberry.

The rain slowly washed away the blood around them and on him. It got rid of all traces of the incident albeit the bodies. But that also meant the last visages of his parents life, the once warm blood, was no longer with him. He would have nothing when he walked away. It sounded a bit sick…but it was still something.

Then his eyes shot open. He jerked up and his eyes flew down to his neck. No…it wasn't so. The sobs caught in his throat at the revelation. The scarf…the scarf! He brought a trembling hand up to touch it as if to make sure it really existed. It did.

He smiled sadly and clenched his hand on the large, worn, scarf. It was his father's. It was something to remember him by. Mako sniffled pitifully and wiped fervently at his eyes. Of course with the rain there was no way to know if he really ever got all the tears away. "Dad…" He squeezed out. "Thank you…"

He sat with his precious item for a few more minutes. Only after another thought struck him did he stand. Bolin! God…Bolin! He choked up all over again. He brought a hand up to his mouth as if to cover his emotions. What was he going to do with him? His mother had told him to protect Bolin and take care of him like a good brother. And really, what else could he do? Bolin was all he had now. He may have been an annoying brat a lot of the time…but he was still his brother.

Mako choked up further. Tears flowed down his face for the millionth time. This time however they mixed with the rain and no one could have ever told he was crying. He was grateful. He would need this for Bolin. He could not afford to break down and be seen crying in such a critical moment. He needed to be strong. He was the adult now. Bolin was the child.

If only he knew how to say it. How was he ever going to say it? _Our parents are dead…_

__**While I was writing I was thinking about avatar genetics and figured a person can have two elements in their genes. LIke if a pure fire bender and pure earth bender had a kid it would have to be both. That doesn't mean they can use both, but they can have kids of two elements even with a normal parent. That and I can't believe one fire bender could take down two benders so I felt one parent had to be normal. Well, please review! I could use the constructive criticism.**


End file.
